Multistory multi-unit residential buildings are oftentimes constructed such that the dwelling units on each floor are accessed via limited view breezeways and stairwells. For example, it is common to construct multi-story apartment buildings such that adjacent buildings are connected via a multilevel public breezeway and stairwell(s) disposed therebetween. While this architecture allows for easy access to upper level dwelling units and requires the construction of fewer stairwells (since the upper dwelling units share common stairwells), such configurations oftentimes result in dark confined areas between the buildings and are not directly viewable from open areas, such as for example, a parking lot or street. Furthermore, the use of public breezeways and stairwells result in less “rentable” space per acre, since individual buildings must be spaced apart to allow for common breezeways therebetween. In addition, common breezeways and stairwells cannot be included in the rentable area of any particular dwelling unit.